Connor (Bags and Boards)
Connor is the main antagonist of the web series "Bags and Boards". He is Portrayed by Zach Osborn. Biography Connor first appears in the second episode of the first season. He enters the store and asks Jay and Clark for advice on picking up a girl he saw reading comics and Barnes and Noble. He claims to know she is "DTF" because she was drinking a Caramel Machiado. Jay and Clark decide to pull a prank and give him intentionally bad advice, such as mentioning "X-Men: The Last Stand", while store burnouts Brenningworth and Bruce (Who had previously described him as a "Hambone" and a Muffin Dropper, respectively) also give him advice, notably to speak like Arnold Schwarzenegger in "Batman and Robin". As he leaves he checks out Betty, who walks past him. In Episode 4 while the group (sans Jordan, who is minding the store.) are on a trip to a convention, we find out the results of Connor's attempt at seducing the girl. It turns out the girl in question was store regular Kendall. She recounts the events that happened and reveals that, during his attempt to pick her up, Connor kepts staring at her breasts. Dale accidentaly reveals that Jay and Clark gave him advice and Kendall yells at them, stating she "Doesn't wanna go out with a Muffin Dropper.". Back at the store, Connor arrives. He proceeds to throw a large number of comics to the ground and yells at Jordan for giving him bad advice. This confuses Jordan, who wasn't present when Connor previously entered the store). He then threatens to beat Jordan up if he see's him again. In the four part season finale Connor arrives at the end of the first part with Betty. He arrives dressed as the Frank Miller version of the Spirit. After posturing and being annoying to the group, he leads Red Shirt Guy outside and proceeds to beat him up. Again, beliving him to be the one who gave him bad advice). Back inside Betty reveals to Steven that she met Connor at the video store she works at, "Frontier Films", previously, she and Steven had agreed that the store had both lousy customers and a bad selection. She states that while Connor acts like a fratboy he can also be very sweet. Steven begins to tell her about Connor's previous behavior and the two begin to talk about their mutual feelings. Before they can go very far with the conversation, Connor arrives. Later, he reveals to Steven he is simply putting on the facade of a nice guy to get Betty to sleep with him. Later on, while dancing Steven and Betty kiss after admitting they like each other. Connor notices and proceeds to assault Steven. Betty attemps to stop him, which results in Connor striking her. After this, Jordan jumps in a begins punching Connor. Bruce, Clark and Gwenith all join in and proceed to beat him up, with Gwenith knocking him out with her costume's gun. Jay and Clark then drag Connor out of Heroes and Dreams. Steven and Betty come out and Betty breaks up with Connor. He is boggled that Betty would choose Steven over him after he spent months "Trying to get in Betty's pants". He walks off and claims he will still have lots of luck with girls. He mockingly tells Steven to "Enjoy never getting laid", despite Steven ending up with Betty. Category:Incompetent Category:Misogynists Category:Internet Villains Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Charismatic Category:Perverts